Bilrow
About Bilrow's Nation Methusela is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 845 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Methusela work diligently to produce Lumber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Methusela to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Methusela allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Methusela believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Methusela will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Bilrow's CyberNation History The nation of Methusela joined the Grand Global Alliance on June 18, 2006 as a Squire member. Within two weeks of membership in the alliance, Great War 1 started with the Grand Global Alliance aligning itself with the coaLUEtion to battle against the Orders and IGC. After the war was completed, Bilrow rose in rank in the Grand Global Alliance to Knight, Cavalier and then to Paladin to become the Minister of Communications. On September 22, 2006, Bilrow was appointed, along with BearerofTruth, to the Triumvirate of the Grand Global Alliance. Within seven days of this appointment, Bilrow, along with BearerofTruth, Kevin the Great and ALdbeign of the Grand Global Alliance rose up and overthrew the lunatical emperor, Prodigal_Chieftain. Bilrow and BearerofTruth are one of the longest standing alliance leaders in the cyberverse along with Electron_Sponge of the New Polar Order. Electron_Sponge retired as Emporer of the New Polar Order on October 27, 2007 after serving 15 months as her Emperor. Bilrow and BearerofTruth retired from the GGA Triumvirate on January 4, 2008 after over 15 months leading the Grand Global Alliance. On March 23, 2008, Bilrow tendered his resignation as a member and Elder of the Grand Global Alliance and joined the New Pacific Order. New Pacific Order Positions Held in the New Pacific Order Military Positions Intelligence Director (06/26/2008 - current) Cryptographer (6/13/2008-6/26/2008) Tactical Analyst (5/28/2008-6/12/2008) Field Agent (05/07/2008-5/28/2008) Specialty Military Senior Technician (06/25/2008-current) Technician (04/06/2008-06/25/2008) Diplomatic Corp Imperial Liaison (5/28/2008-current) Color Sphere Analyst (5/10/2008-current) Imperial Ambassador (04/04/2008-current) Chief Analyst of the Bureau (5/20/2008-8/28/2008) Other Positions Mentor (07/06/2008 - 9/8/2008) Councilor (6/2/2008-8/1/2008) Recruiter (04/02/2008-8/1/2008) Past Alliance Information Grand Global Alliance Final Address From Grand Global Alliance GGA Video Tribute to Bilrow Flags Flown Over Methusela Grand Global Alliance Flag June 18, 2006 - March 23, 2008 Grand Global Alliance Triumvirate Flag September 22, 2006 - January 4, 2008 New Pacific Order Flag March 23, 2008 - current Grand Global Alliance Medals Medals and Honors from the Grand Global Alliance New Pacific Order Ribbon Bar Mythological History Bilrow, full name "Bilrow The Unicorn," (emphasis on the capitalization of "The" and "Unicorn") Originally (and we speaketh not this most holy of names) "Worlib" is more commonly known as "Bilrow: Chief Protector of the Realm," His former official Grand Global Alliance title for being one of the three Triumvirs in the triumvirate which guides the GGA. Bilrow is a rare but approved slang/pop-culture nickname used for The Unicorn. Another nickname for Bilrow The Unicorn is Bilrad, as given by Dementual. He has since moved on and left the GGA, to their great sorrow. Tales of The Unicorn The following is incomplete, given that the tales of The Unicorn are still being compiled and the revelation process is not yet complete. Only approved prophets may be the sources of the Tales, and all non official tales are hereby declared blasphemy. One should note that all approved Tales of The Unicorn begin each sentence but the first with either "and" or "for" clauses and the first is always "There was once a Unicorn- The Unicorn." Birth and Naming There was once a Unicorn- The Unicorn. And It was spawned from the very bosom of Cyberspace itself, birthed into the cyberverse and existence silently. And It was all knowing; all powerful. And with this vast knowledge It came fourth and named itself. And that name which He graced unto Himself was the most revered of all, for He named Himself Bilrow. And Bilrow was His name. The Word of The Unicorn By The Unicorn * Lies! Blasphemy! Heretics! Shun the heretics! * Defining the definer in a definition is the definition of defining. * what do jellyfish eat? * You need some shrubbery.. * you have better luck finding a whore down in the red light district * you don't go in someone's house and take a dump in the living room and not expect to get hit in the face. * I fingered him... that sounded bad... * help help I'm being repressed! * Rogue attacking someone to leave CN is soooo last year... * No. * <''Bilrow''> huggles the knuts * I will not tolerate you not tolerating * get back here * He's looking at my member. How dare he look at my member! * don't be exploiting me either * sorry forgot my period * I see all, like a good unicorn * grunts and moans * don't punch your dog * what's new? Nothing, just owning all your souls * sneezes pink * omg Hannah Montana is on *screams!* About The Unicorn * So says The Unicorn! So say we all! * Hmm... let me think... no I have not seen Bilrow_in_clothes lately... sorry * Bilrow is in your CPU! * He's stabilized by his 4 feet. Him being a unicorn and all. * Bilrow is a deity of such proportions that it could only fit in the body of a unicorn Fun Facts: * Bilrow The Unicorn has no one color or appearance. Instead, his color changes at his will and emotion, much like a mood ring. The unicorn, however, is not moody. * Bilrow and Tearowe had a love-child in #GGASecure. She had gotten too close to his horn. ** Despite rumors started by roomers, Tearowe did not go "ziga-ziga-zigau!" or similar and vanish when it happened. Any other woman would. Her experience with kaz is what saved her from death by intercourse with The Unicorn who would be king. * When Bilrow got a lugi caught in his throat, he coughed it up, splattering it on the floor. From that glob, several members of the Grand Global Alliance, including JonathanBrookbank, DerekJones, Kaz, Ironchef, and Randleman were created. * Bilrow's horn grows an inch for each time he deals with a major pain in the rectum and ends up doing good from it. He often files his horn down to compensate. ** This prophesy is the word of Valet- wiki shout out! ** Filed horns make for better bayonets than Vlad the Impaler could have ever dreamed. * more coming soon! Video Dedicated to Bilrow by the Grand Global Alliance Farewell, Sweet Unicorn Known images of Bilrow The Unicorn Category:People of the New Pacific OrderCategory:IndividualsCategory:Grand_Global_AllianceCategory:People of the Grand Global Alliance